The Perfect Fit
by Soozen
Summary: They lay in bed together, the soft moonlight pooling over them through the window, the only source of light in the room. But it was enough for Kyo, enough for him to see every detail of her face, the way her hair flowed round her bare shoulders, the small


"_Hello, I'm good for nothing  
__Will you love me just the same?"  
_-The Perfect Fit by the Dresden Dolls

* * *

They lay in bed together, the soft moonlight pooling over them through the window, the only source of light in the room. But it was enough for Kyo, enough for him to see every detail of her face, the way her hair flowed round her bare shoulders, the small glint of light in her eyes as she stared sleepily at him. Her breath was still rough, coming heavily, and there was a small smile on her lips.

It was Uo's first time; his as well. And it had been so perfect, so very unexpected as well. They had been dating for some time, nearly a year now. Their relationship had been frowned upon; everyone kept warning him that it wasn't good for any of the zodiac to be in a relationship, especially the cat. The cat was cursed, and so, in their eyes, anyone who was with the cat would be cursed. But even if he wasn't the cat, relationships were never a good idea for any of the zodiac. So many had failing relationships, nearly all due to Akito; Hatori and Kana, Haru and Rin, and Hiro and Kisa. But, Kyo knew that as long as he kept her far from Akito, she'd be safe.

Their relationship was a strange one; they fought more than most couples. But their fights seemed to only strengthen their relationship. After each argument, they'd come back to each other, needing each other, understanding each other more. He'd found out, that underneath her tough appearance, she was frail, oh so frail, and deeply in need of someone to be her backbone, her support. And he had taken the place gladly, had been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to scream at, someone to love. She cried so easily; he had been very surprised about that.

She had discovered many things about him, but, thankfully, knew nothing of the curse. He had been lucky with Tohru, for she hadn't thought of them differently after she knew, and she had been allowed to keep her memories. He doubted Uo would react the same way; she and Tohru were very different people. He was so afraid of losing her because of the curse.

Uo was the only person he truly loved, and to lose her, it felt like he would lose anything. He had been wary of going out with her at first, just because of the curse. They hadn't started out as a couple; just, every now and then, they'd hook up whenever she was over his house. Neither knew exactly what was going on between them; they just knew that there was an attraction, a strange, unexplainable attraction that they couldn't' resist. Uo had been the first to admit her feelings, though, even as she confessed them, she hadn't been entirely sure _what_ she felt; she had just known that she felt more than what could be satisfied in a purely physical relationship.

He had been scared, and avoided her as best as he could for a few days. Relationships had never ended well for the Sohma's, and he didn't want to put Uo in a position where she'd get hurt. But, he couldn't stay far from her long, and vowed never to let her anywhere near Akito, or the main house.

Her eyes were closed now; she had fallen asleep. They were at Shigure's house, in Kyo's room. The others were home, but Kyo didn't care. They were downstairs, watching a movie, or, in Shigure's case, writing. No one knew Uo was over; she had sneaked in through Kyo's window.

They hadn't planned to go all the way; Uo sometimes came secretly over, in through his window, when she couldn't bear being home. Her home life wasn't the best there was, with her drunken father, and so she'd rarely stay home. This time, one thing had led to another, and they ended up sleeping together. Kyo didn't regret it though; he never felt better in his life, knowing she was there, that she loved him, for weeks ago, she had confided to him that she could never sleep with anyone unless she loved them. Just that thought, that knowledge made Kyo feel like he could burst with happiness.

But, he knew that one day, it would end. At any moment, she could hug him, make him transform, and there was a good chance she'd be disgusted by him, that she'd hate him for what he was. Her memories would be erased, and then, she would be gone. It would happen, despite how much he wanted her to accept him. He knew her too well. He was flawed, so greatly flawed because of the damn cat that possessed him, and it was an unforgivable flaw. But, he greatly wished she would love him no matter what.

He leaned over to her, and kissed her softly. "Don't leave me," he whispered, stroking her cheek.


End file.
